It was a Monday
by miloxxxx
Summary: Steve is having a bad Monday and Kono is not helping it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first story ever! So all mistakes are mine and please enjoy and go gentle on me! Oh by the way, CBS owns all but my own wild thoughts! Thank you for reading!

To say the least, the team was not having a good Monday. Between Chin fighting with the wife and Danny worried about Grace being ill with the flu, Steve had to keep reeling the guys focus back to their case. And Kono was being…more headstrong than usual, and not the good headstrong but the headstrong that was giving Steve a headache. Steve had to keep reminding her, he was the one with the big office for a reason.

But reminding her did not help at all; Steve realized when he sat in his office waiting for Kono to get back from the ER after she chased down the main suspected without follow the order he gave her to wait for back up. He sat with his eyes close remembering the fear he felt when his…girlfriend? - Wait, no, the term girlfriend was wrong but "friend with benefits" (the term Kono used to describe their relationship).- When his "friend" had a gun shoved against her head after the perp got the jump on her and managed to get her gun away from her, Steve swore his heart stopped for a beat. And then he could only feel fury against the man with a gun against Kono head. When Steve shot the man, he only felt pure relieve that it was his gun that went off not Kono's gun. Steve had no clue why she was so headstrong today, going against his orders and putting herself in danger. He could handle Kono questioning his ideas on a case; he could handle her not listening to him in front of the team. But he could not handle her going against his orders and measures to keep her safe and getting herself hurt.

Steve eyes flew open when he heard Kono footsteps walking into Hawaii-Five O headquarters. He knew it was her because he had been hearing her footsteps walking out of his bedroom after she thought he fell asleep from making love and going home for the last couple months. Steve had been on the edge in their relationship for awhile now but with today events and with Kono leaving during the night, he had finally fallen off the edge.

"You wanted to see me boss" Kono spoke as she walked into his office with a bright white bandaged wrapped around her forearm covering the knife wound she received from the perp. Steve had the urge to yell at her for being reckless and then try to shake some sense into her follow by a tight embrace expressing how glad he was to be able to hold her. Instead though, Steve stood up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk and standing face to face to Kono and forcing her to look up to make eye contact. "Kono…you are suspended from the task force and assign to desk duties until further notice" Steve said harshly.

Kono eyes filled with anger, "What? No! You cannot do this to me. I know you are upset about today but that gives you no right to take me off the streets"

Steve fired back, "Oh, yes it does give me the right to take you off the streets. You went against my orders of waiting for back up and ended up with you with a gun to your head"

Kono huffed "I had it under control Steve!"

"Really? Then explain if you had it under control then how you ended up with stitches in your arm."

Kono started to report back to him "It's only-" But then Steve interrupted her.

"Do NOT 'it's only' me! Fuck, Kono you had a gun to your head. I am done having this conversation because once again you aren't listening to me! I will see you on Monday at eight. You're dismissed officer"

They stood there, holding their grounds with coldness in Steve eyes and anger in Kono eyes.

"Don't expect me to come over later Steve" Kono said as she walked to his office door.

"I wasn't expecting you to, even if you did I wasn't expecting you to stay" Steve reported back with hurt in his voice as she walked out of his office.

It was not a good Monday to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- First I want to say thank you to everyone who read, review, and/or add this story to their alert/favorite list! It means so much to me because I was so unsure of the chapter when I uploaded. Thank you so much again! Please enjoy! And I have the next chapter ready to be uploaded later tonight! PS-I don't own everything but my ideas.

The next week did not get any better from the Monday. Chin was sleeping on his couch after getting kicked out of the bed he shared with his wife and Danny was acting like he was dying from the cold he got from Grace. Steve and Kono were barely speaking to each other and when they had to the tension in the air was suffocating. Kono bed each night seemed to get bigger, colder and lonelier. But would she admit to herself it was because the bed was Steve-less? Nope, even if she got close to admitting it she would remember why her ass hurt from sitting at a desk all day long, doing mindless paperwork because of a certain man. 'Damn, rude, asshole' Kono mutter to herself as she gave herself a paper cut. "Cuz, it's only a paper cut" Chin said as he walked past her desk, leaving to follow a lead. A lead which she would have no problem following, a lead that could get her heart racing and fresh air into your lungs. Shit. She really needed to get on her board tonight before she cut someone, not a paper cut either.

Later in the day the team was discussing their game plan to catch the killer of three high society females. Steve could only think of one trap that could work but involved his disgruntle co-worker. Beautiful Kono, who could rock a black dress with tall heels and s smile to draw any man attention. In particular, a man against women with pretty faces and clothing with pretty prices. "Danny, you'll be a reporter covering the party and Chin and I will be the outside eyes and Kono you'll be the pretty face. The team nodded and went their separate ways. Before Kono got to far Steve called out to her "Kono, my office now". Kono rolled her eyes and clenched her fists as she followed Steve into his office. "Yeah Boss?" Steve frowned, he hated when that word came out of her mouth. "Take a seat Kono" Steve ordered and continued to speak after she sat down. "I want you to be on your toes tonight, our guy is charming and fast in moving in on his prey. Chin and my eyes will be on the look out but we will only be able to see so much"

"I know Boss, my eyes work perfectly well" Kono reported back. Steve had to fight to use some four letter words that all fit this situation. "I know that Kono but I want you to be careful. If tonight goes well, you'll be off desk duties". Kono laughed humorless "So if I'm a good girl tonight, I'll get rewarded? Lucky me" Steve counted to ten before he said something he would regret later laying in his empty bed. Kono started to leave his office "Kono sit back down before you storm out and throw a hissy fit" Steve ordered quietly but forceful. Kono sat back down, not because he told her so but so she would be comfortable as she gave him a piece of her mind. "First of all, I do not throw hissy fits, that's Danny field and second of all, just because you're my boss do not mean you get to treat me like a five year old!" Kono exploded. Steve only got to four before his control snapped. "I wish I could treat and view you like a five year old. Things would be hell a lot easier to deal with. But instead, you are stubborn, headstrong and too damn independent for your own good to understand I only want you safe and your perfect soft skin not to be scared by another fucken perp!"

The only noise that could be heard was the breath Steve let out after his rant. Kono sat in the chair, staring at her bright red toe nails. Steve rubbed his eyes, "Look, just be careful tonight" Steve said quietly as he walked to his office door. Before he left Kono turned in the chair to face him. Their eyes meet, "I will Steve" she said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Thank you for reviewing again! It made me update even quicker! I hope you enjoy! Little unsure how I feel about this chapter but I'll let you be the judge! =) PS- The first time I uploaded it, it got uploaded funny so I deleted it and upload it again! Sorry!

It was game time, Danny was wearing a tacky gray suit with glasses that made him look like a nerd and Chin had his game face on. Steve on the other hand was not ready for the night. Steve was not ready to listen to Danny complain about looking like a nerd in front if the ladies. Nor was he ready for being trapped in the van while Kono was there being bait. Steve was definitely not ready to Kono on the visual screen, looking stunning. She was wearing a black silk dress with string like straps. Straps Steve could easily slid over her shoulders. Or rip off. The dress molded to her body and her heels made her tan legs seem to go on forever. It was going to be a long night.

Kono hated heels. They were pretty to look at in the closet but their beauty disappeared when her feet started to scream in pain. Fuck shoes was all Kono had to say to herself as she stood in the edge of the dance floor. People of all age and gender were mingling throughout the party. Kono favorite part of people watching was to guess what drink went with what person. For a instance, there was a tall blonde woman in the middle of the dance floor with a drink in her hand. She was wearing a tight, short green dress with spike heels. She had two or three men around her, fighting for attention and a flirty smile from her. 'Sex on the beach' Kono mused to herself. Kono would kill for sex on the beach at that very second. The drink, not the actual sex on the beach. Wait, she took that back. Sex any where would be nice. Not with Steve though, definitely not with Steve. Who was she kidding? Sex on the beach with Steve would be great, just like all the other places they had sex at. Shit. It was going to be a long night.

The night ended up being a short one. The perp could not resist Kono, lucky for the team but not so lucky Steve when his blood ran cold. The take down was hard and fast, the second the perp had his hands on Kono, dragging her outside to his car as she fake being tipsy. Steve was out of the van in seconds with his gun in his hand, pointed at the perp.

Back at headquarters, they questioned and booked the guy within hours of the take down. The boys headed home, leaving Kono with the paperwork once again. She sat at her desk with her bare feet popped up on another chair and her head leaning against the back of her chair resting her eyes. Kono eyes popped open when her feet were raised as Steve sat down in the chair and set her feet in his lap. "Shit, give a girl a warning when you come out of nowhere" she muttered. Steve gave her grin "I'll start wearing a bell'. Kono closed her eyes as Steve started to massage her sore feet. "You did good tonight Kono and before you jump down my throat bout what I said earlier, just smile and take the compliment". A small smile spread across Kono face, "Thanks Steve" was all she could say since what he was doing to her feet felt so well. They sat in silence as the clock ticked away, Steve sat her feet off his lap onto the ground. "Go home and get some sleep. The paper work can wait" Kono started to open her mouth to argue that she only needed another hour, but what the hell. She was tired and the foot massage seemed to drain all her energy to do work and left her a sense of calmness. Or maybe it was just Steve who drew the tension out of her. Kono closed her mouth and nodded. She slipped her heels back on and grabbed her jacket and started to leave her desk. "Good night" Steve called out as he watched her walk away. "Good night Steve" she muttered without looking back and left with confusion in her mind and heart.

Hours later Steve laid in bed, too restless to sleep. There was a knock at his door. Steve fumbled to his door bare foot and bare chest with his gun in his back waist band. He opened the door and there stood Kono. She wore a pair of light sweat pants and a tank top, holding what it appeared to be one of Steve button up shirts. Steve stood there looking at the shirt, trying to remember the last time he wore it. He took a guess that it was about two months ago when the team went out for drinks. Drinks followed with Kono and him having sex in his hallway. And his shower, and his bedroom floor. A smile came to his face that was a good night.

Kono said nothing as she stepped forward to him and wrapped her fingers around his neck and brought his face down to her face and kissed him roughly. Steve hands automatically went to her hips and pulled her body up against his. Moments passes and Steve broke the kiss but did not let go. His eyes stared into her eyes and his hands gripping her hips. "Kono if you come inside now, you're leaving…Is this what you want?"

AN/ Sorry I didn't do a action scene, I wasn't sure how to and I didn't want to suck at it but I try to do one next time I promise. I know the ending part is kinda cheesy but I couldn't resist. The rating may go up in the next chapter but I am not sure.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry the chapter was formatted so weird last time. I'm not quite sure what happened but hopefully it doesn't happen again. So here is chapter four, there is smut is the chapter so beware/enjoy. It's my first smut writing, please be gentle lol. Thank you for reading! FYI, CBS owns all my wild thoughts of Steve and Kono as a couple!

Kono stared into his eyes, unsure what to say and uncertain what to say. Steve sighed in frustration, "Kono I'm not asking you to marry me and have ten kids. I'm asking you take a chance on us and stop running away from what we could have". Steve grip on her hips tighten. "Steve" Kono muttered as his lips attacked her neck.

"Stay Kono…You came knocking for a reason" Steve said against her neck. Kono closed her eyes and focused on Steve lips. "I…Steve we..Shit, you know I can't think..when you do that" Steve smiled against her neck, "I know..stop thinking so much…just feel". Kono laughed, "Fine Steve..you win but I'm not going to make any promises I can't keep".

"That's okay, we have the morning"

Steve pulled her inside and closed and locked his door before pushing her up against the door. Kono wrapped her legs around his hips, her fingers running through his hair as their lips crashed into each either. Steve hands slipped under her shirt to feel her smooth, soft stomach. He felt like his hands had forgotten the texture of Kono skin, his sense of smell had forgotten her sweet fragrance and his heart had forgotten how right she felt in his arms.

With her legs wrapped around his hips, they made the journey to his dark bedroom. Steve gently laid Kono onto his cold sheets and breaking contact for a second Steve stripped them of their remaining clothing and setting aside his gun. Kono brought his lips back to her lips as her hands roamed his back, enjoying the strength she could feel underneath his skin. Steve loved how she felt underneath him, he felt as if he could shield her from the dangers of the outside world. With time and kisses, Kono bra went flying across the room followed by his boxers and her boy shorts. Then they were skin to skin, breathing the same air. Steve hands started a trail up her knee to the upper inside of her thigh and back down. He kept getting closer and closer to the spot Kono needed him to be the most but he only kept teasing her. Kono had enough of it and pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him to straddle him. "Steve, I am in no mood for games tonight". His hands automatically went to her hips when she started to bite and lick the side of his neck. Steve hands moved from her hips to her back, tracing her spine from her neck to the bottom of her neck. Her hips jerked against him as his hands explored. Kono moaned when his hands cupped her ass cheeks at the same time he rubbed his member against her core, "Please Steve" Kono plead. Steve sat up with Kono still straddling him and slowly lifted her and pushed his member inside of her. Kono moaned his name as he entered her completely. They held still for moment, Kono loving how fully he felt inside her and Steve loving how tight and wet she felt around his member. Steve gripped her ass cheeks and lifted her off his member and slowly back down. Kono nails dug into his back with every thrust, having no control over how Steve was making her feel. Every thrust Steve rubbed against her core and with every painfully slow thrust, Kono moans got louder. With his left hand Steve entangle his fingers in Kono hair and forced her to make eye contact with him. Their eyes never left each other, even when the thrusts got faster or when Steve rolled them over and brought Kono hips around his waist. Kono hands traveled from his neck down his abs and down to his hips. Steve moaned her name when she brought his face down to her and started to suck and bite the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Steve knew the second when Kono started to fall apart when her breathless moans became "Oh god…Steve…Ohhh…Please". His thrusts became harder and faster pushing her to the edge until she scream his name. Steve kept thrusting and kept pushing her climax until he fell off the edge with her. A few moments passed and he slowly rolled off her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Their heavy breathing started to cease and the silence of the night took over the bedroom. Steve slightly panicked inside when Kono started to shift in his arms. But instead of leaving the bed like he dreaded, she moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Steve let out a breath of relive after he knew for sure she had fallen asleep. Steve closed his eyes and stroked Kono bare back until sleep over took him.

The sunlight that drifted through his blinds is what awoken Steve. He slowly started to open his eyes and his first sight was Kono sleeping peacefully next to him. She had used his chest as a pillow throughout the night, her dark hair sprawled across his chest. Steve first textual sensation he felt was Kono legs intertwined with his. Her legs felt so different from his, smooth and bare against his rough hairy legs. Steve smiled, he could get used to waking up to this, and he only hoped Kono felt the same when she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Thank you for all the support and reviews/ alerts! It makes my day ten times better! I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story! CBS owns the show but Steve owns my heart ;)

Kono awoken when she heard Steve alarm clock went off. She kept eyes shut, listening to Steve fumble with turning the alarm off and calling the clock some explicit names. Kono laughed to herself when Steve finally managed to turn the clock off. She opened her eyes to Steve staring back at her, 'Damn he's pretty' Kono thought to herself. It just wasn't fair how pretty he was.

"Good morning,"

"There is nothing good about being up at six in the morning" Kono responded back to him.

Steve laughed "It's the perfect time to go running"

Kono pictured Steve running on the beach line without his shirt on as the Hawaiian sky was filled with the morning colors. Hmm…now that would be a sight to see but it would be nothing compared to the sight Kono was seeing then. Steve hard, ridge abs were uncovered from the sheet and Kono had to fight the urge to trace his pelvis lines with her fingertips. Or her tongue, which ever one worked but Kono fought her urges and instead, she stretched. Yep, if she didn't have last night imprinted in her memory already, she would still know she had amazing sex the night before by how sore her body was. It was all worth it though…even the emotional stuff…right? Kono body tensed thinking about the fact that it was the morning after. She started to rise from Steve bed when her wrist was caught and she was brought back down to the bed underneath Steve in seconds. "Fuck" was all Kono could say.

"Yes, we did fuck last night" Steve said harshly with a hard grin. "And now you're thinking about running aren't you little Kono?"

Kono glared up at him, "Don't be an ass Steve"

"Don't be a coward then Kono."

Kono punched him hard in the shoulder, "Screw you Steve!" She went for another hit but Steve grabbed her wrists and pinned them with one hand. Kono gave a dirty look and struggled to escape from his grip.

"Shit, I should have remembered about your right hook. I'm going to have a bruise"

"Stop being a bitch. It was a love tap".

Steve narrowed his eyes, "Name calling, good defense mechanism honey."

Kono bit back another name she wanted to call him; it started with S and ended with asshole.

With his free hand, Steve softly traced her jaw. "Kono…I get that you're scared of…whatever this thing is between us. But I am too honey but that doesn't mean I am going to pretend it doesn't exist and run to the nearest exit."

Kono closed her eyes and started to speck, "Steve…this 'thing' between us isn't supposed to happen. We aren't…supposed to fit so well. You're my boss for goodness sakes!"

"Kono looked at me please" Steve said gently, Kono opened her eyes and stared into Steve hazel eyes.

"This feels right, we can't deny that. And we shouldn't deny ourselves a chance to see where things go."

"Steve…I…we…Fuck…Okay…you win. You win. We can see where this goes but if everything crashes and burns, it's on your head brah."

Steve laughed, "That's the spirit."

The sound of Steve laugh made a smile spread to Kono face. Maybe things could work for them Kono mused before Steve lips touched her lips and made Kono forget all about getting out of bed.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Thank you once again for reading and reviewing! I hope you keep enjoying the story! Till next update!

We both know who owns the show...CBS.

The next two weeks went by with ease and peace for Hawaii Five-O. the cases were fairly open and close which at times were boring but no one was complaining about not be shoot t. closing time came around when Steve wandered out of his office to find his team at their desks. Chin and Danny were playing a make shift game of basketball with a waste can and Kono sat at her desk pretending she was working.

"Since you guys are working so hard, I guess you would be too tired to get drinks tonight" Steve said.

"Hey now, we could never be tired enough for drinks if you're paying" Danny responded back with a grin.

Chin laughed "I'm down"

Steve turned to Kono, "you're in?"

Kono looked back and smiled "I'm in brah".

Steve fought the urge to full out smile back at her. Things between them were going...surprising well. They saw each other almost every other night in and out of the bedroom. They would go to the beach together or stayed in and watched trashy reality shows Kono was secretly addicted to but wouldn't admit it. At work they acted like they did before their relationship started but now they shared secret glances and subtle touches. There were moments where tensions sneak up on them, Kono uncertainty of their relationship and Steve fear of the future. When the tension rose Kono would distance herself with hopping on her board. It was frustrated Steve that neither if them could confront their fears when they faced criminals and guns daily. Kono wasn't the only one who avoided talking; Steve would go to the shooting range and stayed till his thoughts of the future were gone. But even with their fears, neither of them was giving up.

The boys had left already when Kono headed into Steve office. Kono watched him as he did some last min paperwork; Steve looked up from what he was doing.

"Yes Kono?" he asked with a boyish smile.

Kono smiled back and walked up his desk and hopped onto his desk to sit

"We do have some time before we have to meet up with the boys..."kono said innocently.

Steve laughed "are you proposing we have inappropriate conduct in the office?" he asked as he stood from his chair and went to stand in front of Kono.

"Why, yes. I am"

"That can be considered sexual harassment officer Kono" Steve stepped in between Kono legs and brought her to the edge of the desk, closer to his body.

"You can write a complaint later" Kono hands sneaked under his shirt to feel his tight abs that she memorized with her mouth the night before. Steve caress started at the back of her neck, his hands finding their way to her chest to cup her small breasts that he had left love bites all over the night before. A breathless moaned left Kono mouth.

"Commander I think it says in the handbook that it is not considered harassment if you return the favor"

Steve chuckled" I'll look into the handbook later, at the moment I'm busy" Steve said before he placed his mouth onto Kono mouth, their tongues exploring each other mouths. Steve brought Kono closer to him for their hips to meet. Kono gasped when his jean clad members came into contact with her core through her thin black shorts. Steve hands slipped underneath her shorts to hold her bikini covered ass. Steve groaned as he moved against her groin, rubbing her core with desire to make her want him as much as he wanted her. Kono mind went blank, only Steve was able to make her lose herself to her sexual desires.

"Can we cancel drinks? The guys won't miss us" Steve mumbled against her neck.

Kono let out a laughed mixed with a moan. "That would seem odd...drinks were your idea…me on the other hand could go home and take a...long, hot bath"

It was Steve time to moan, he almost lost control, picturing Kono naked and wet in a bath.

Steve held still, his body against her body and his hands cupping her ass as Kono hands mindlessly stroked his stomach.

"What should we do?" Steve asked Kono.

Chin harsh voice came from his office door.

"Well first you can begin with removing your hands the hell off my cousin and then tell me what the fuck is going on here?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ Thank you for reviewing and reading! All mistakes I make are my own so I apology =) Enjoy!

Kono closed her eyes, trying to pretend that Chin did not just walk in on Steve and her. She opened her eyes, fuck it wasn't working. Chin was still standing there in his fighting stance, his eyes filled with anger and his fists closed tight. Steve slowly disengaged himself from and turned to face Chin.

"It's not what it looks?" Kono said as she jumped off Steve desk and rearranged her clothing.

Chin glared at her, "That line isn't going to work on me like it didn't work when you were fifteen. What the fuck Steve? She is my cousin! And Kono he's your boss?"

"You don't think we know this? Believe we do. That's why we haven't told you" Steve reported back. He understood how Chin was feeling but it did not mean he was going sit and take it.

"How long have you been going behind my back, the team?"

Kono eyes meet Chin's cold eyes, "A few months".

One moment Chin was standing near Steve's office door and the next moment Chin was in front of Steve and with his fist connecting with Steve's face.

"You got to be fucken kidding me Steve" Chin shouted at him. Steve wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Chin! It is none of your concern!" Kono shouted back at him. She loved Chin dearly but there was no way in hell she was going to allow him scorn Steve because of her personal choices. It took two to tango.

"Oh, yes it is Kono. You are my cousin and he is our boss! You guys fucking not only effects you two but it affects the team as well!"

Kono felt like her blood was on fire by how angry she was at Chin. She took a step towards him to punch him but Steve grabbed her forearm.

"Kono, don't. Let me and Chin fight this over." Steve spoke to her in a hushed tone.

"Go home Kono. We'll talk later" Chin growled at her.

"What did you just say? Fuc-"

Steve interrupted Kono before she said something she would regret later.

"He's right Kono. Chin and I need to talk about this. Privately."

Kono was shocked, "What the hell is wrong with you two? Just because you guys have penises doesn't mean I can't kick your arrogant asses!"

Steve and Chin stood there silently, glaring at each other.

"Fine! I'll leave and leave you two jackasses to beat the pulp out of each other. But don't come crying to me when you're done being stupid, alpha males!" Kono yelled at them before she stormed out of the office and slamming the door shut.

Kono was still fuming when she sat down at the bar next to Danny.

Danny greeted her "Hey! Where have you been? I have been here over a half hour waiting. Where's Chin and Steve?'

Without answering Danny questions, Kono turned to the bartender "A shot of tequila and keep them coming." If those two asses were going to beat the hell out of each other, she might as well get drunk so she could deal with them later. Danny was taken back by Kono mood, "Well then. This is going to be an interesting night" he said as Kono took back her shot.

Back at the office, Steve and Chin were at a standoff. The room was filled with anger and bitterness. Steve leaned against the edge of the desk where earlier he was planning to make love to Kono.

Chin let out a frustrated breath, "What the hell are you thinking man? Kono is not some girl you have sex once in awhile."

"I know that Chin. She is more to me than a warm body in bed" Steve growled at him.

"Steve you are her boss! Do know what would happen if people found out about you two? It would not only mess with Kono rep as officer but the team rep. And did you even think about what would happen if one of your enemies from out about Kono? Because let me tell you, you have more than a few enemies that would use Kono against you in a heartbeat." Chin snapped back and continued "And what about the safety of the team? There will be moments you will have to choose the team protection over your sex partner!"

It was now Steve time to punch Chin in the face. "You don't think I don't know this! I lay in bed in night, thinking about everything that could go wrong with me being with Kono" Steve rubbed the spot Chin punched him and made eye contact with Chin. "But then I look over at Kono sleeping…and I can't bring myself to walk away from her" Steve said softly.

Chin looked up at the ceiling and back at Steve, "Fine man. But if anything happens to Kono, you will have to deal with me. Clear? And you need to tell Danny about your guys…relationship if it's that serious. You can't keep the team in the dark anymore, it's not safe and it's unfair to us." Chin said wearily.

Chin was almost out of his office when Steve spoke, "Are we good Chin?" he asked. Chin turned to face him, "No. Just because we talked, doesn't mean you have my blessing."

After Chin left, Steve sat in his office in silence with his fears and doubts. Two hours went by as quickly as minutes went by when Steve rose from his chair and left the office. As he drove home he called Kono cell phone but there was no answer. 'Shit, now I have to deal with a piss off Kono. This night couldn't get any worse' Steve thought to himself when he got home to a darken house. He expected Kono car to be parked outside his house with her sleeping in his bed. He was incorrect as he entered his house, leaving another message on her answer machine. Fears started to stir in his stomach when thirty minutes went by and still no Kono. Steve was about to call Chin to see if he knew where she was but decided against it since he was not Chin's favorite person at the moment. Steve phone rang and answered it within seconds.

"McGarrett" he greeted.

Danny voice came through the other line, "Hey Steve. I'm at the bar with Little Miss Drunk Kono. I need to head home since I have an early morning with Grace. Want to come and pick Kono up?'

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty" he answered and exchanged goodbyes. Steve should have known the night could only get worse.

Little Miss Drunk Kono was a feisty one to say the least. When Steve got to the bar, she gave him one look and continued to take a drink with a man next to her obviously trying to flirt with Kono. There was strike one against Kono. Strike two happened when she refused to go home with him and called him a few vile vocabulary words she probably learned in high school English. She left him with only option; he grabbed her by her hips and threw her over his shoulder like a light bag of potatoes. She kicked, screamed and cursed the whole way to his truck. The drive back to his place was silent; he could feel Kono anger radiating off her body. Well she wasn't the only one wanting a fight. He managed to avoid her right hook when he threw her off his shoulder again and carried her into his house to his bedroom and placed her onto his bed.

"I told you I didn't want to come home with you! But oh no, the mighty, manly Steve McGarrett once again didn't feel like listening!" Kono snapped at him as he struggled with to remove her clothing.

"I am not in the mood McGarrett for your funny business!" Kono shrieked at him.

Steve snorted, "Honey, I'm taking your clothes off for you to go to bed and hope that you wake up sober."

Kono kept struggling "I don't need or want your help! Since you don't need or want my help! So take your help and shove it!"

And there was strike three against Kono. Steve used his weight to pin her down to the bed, "I get that you're piss that I told you to leave earlier. But Chin and I needed to talk without you there." Steve growled at, at his snapping point. Kono looked fiercely at Steve, his face inches away from her face. Anger boiled between them but anger was not the only thing that was boiling between them. Desire was also boiling between them. Steve brought his mouth roughly against her lips, demanding her to kiss him back.

Hell with Chin words in the back of mind, hell with what the future may hold for them. Steve wanted Kono at that moment like he wanted his next breath. And he was going to have her.


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please keep the reviews coming, I love hearing what you guys think of the story! All mistakes are mine and CBS owns the show. You guys rock for reading! =D

Kono drunken daze was replaced with a blinding desire for Steve. Her lips attacked with the same fierceness he was giving her. Kono hands went to his back, her nails digging his skin through his shirt. Steve sat up quickly, removing his shirt and Kono clothing. Kono pulled him up against her body, wanting to feel his skin against her skin. Kono moaned when his slipped down her waist to her groin, Steve started to rub her core with his thumb.

"Oh god Steve" Kono moaned. Steve smiled against her neck where he was currently leaving bites on.

"I wish I could walk away from this...from you, for you…but I can't sweet Kono" Steve muttered as his index finger entered her. Kono nails dig even harder into his back.

"We...never finish…what we started earlier"

"We're finishing it now" Steve said with a smile. In a heartbeat Steve was off her, taking off his pants. In the next heartbeat, Kono pounced on him, landing them on his bedroom floor with her on top. Kono rubbed herself against his member, forcing a low moan to escape from Steve chest. Steve rolled them, laying on top of her, in-between her spread legs.

"No, no Kono. No distracting me tonight" Steve growled as he forced her legs farther apart and entered her in one, hard thrust. Kono arched her back as he entered her and begun to pound into her. Every time they made love, Steve still couldn't get over how Kono made him feel. Or how she made him feel or how amazing she felt underneath him. without breaking contact, Steve reached down to her small tight nipple with his mouth and sucked it. Kono groaned his name.

"Steve...please...faster" Kono rasped.

Steve for once listened to one of Kono orders. His thrusts got faster, harder where out of nowhere Kono screamed out his name and fell off the edge of pleasure. Steve quickly followed behind her. After the storm passed, they stayed lying on the floor. Kono closed her eyes, listening to Steve breathing and enjoying his weight and warmth on top of her. Steve slowly rose from on top of her and picked the deadweight Kono off the ground and placed her on the bed. Steve climbed into bed, pulling the blanket over them and brought Kono closer to him. Her back was against his chest and his arm draped over her waist, Steve left a small kiss on her neck. "Goodnight baby" Steve muttered but got no response. Kono was already asleep.

The next morning Steve's alarm clock was what brought Kono back into the world of the living with jack hammer in her head. Kono gave out a soft groaned when it finally stop going off.

"Good morning Sunshine" Steve said from behind her, him spooning her from the behind. Kono could hear him smirking through his voice.

"Shut it Steve or I will get your gun and shoot you with it"

Steve laughed, "Well, isn't someone in a violent mood. Someone had too much to drink last night."

Kono grunted, "It's Chin and yours fault I drank so much. If you two weren't complete asses, I wouldn't have had all those shots."

Steve was silent for a moment, "I apology for being an ass last night but Chin and I needed to talk things out without you there ready to punch someone."

Kono opened her eyes and turned her head to glare at Steve.

"If you make some coffee and tell me what was said last night, I'll forgive you."

Steve laughed, "Okay. I think I can that".

"While you make the coffee brah, I'm taking a shower." Kono said as she watched Steve naked, fine body rise from the bed. Steve stood over Kono in the bed and bend down to give her a deep, slow kiss.

"By the way Kono, the next time you want to drink tequila, we'll stay inside" Steve whispered into her ear. He walked out of the bedroom, leaving Kono blushing and her lips swollen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Another update! Sorry the chapters are so short but I don't like shoving so much together. I feel breaking it down makes the small/big parts more powerful. I hope you enjoy. Please review! =) CBS owns the show while I own my mistakes.

Kono made her way to the kitchen dressed in one of Steve's shirts, following the scent of the coffee. She found Steve sitting at the kitchen table in pair of sweatpants and reading the newspaper. Kono pour herself a large cup of coffee and sat in the chair next to him. Kono sat in the chair, staring at Steve and waiting for him to talk. Steve looked up from the newspaper and found Kono staring him as she sipped her on her coffee.

"Chin and I talked about what could go wrong with you and I being in a relationship"

"Of course he pointed out the problems" Kono muttered angrily.

"Kono, he's almost like your big brother. He's going to worry about you."

Kono glared at Steve, "Why does it sound like you're on his side, not our side?"

"There isn't a side to be on. Baby, I'm just saying he was right with some of the things he said. And it was his place to point them out, he is your family and our teammate" Steve said softly back, hoping to diffuse the fight that Steve could feel Kono brewing. She took a deep breath, "Okay. I get it."

Steve reached over and brought her free hand to his lips and kissed it. "We have to tell Danny about us."

"Oh no, you need to tell him. He is your BFF." Kono said with a smirk.

Kono got up and put her empty cup in the dishwasher and returned to the table and sat on Steve's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve hands went to hold her hips with his eyes closed.

"This...thing…us…it's really real now?" Kono asked Steve.

Steve opened his eyes and looked into Kono dark eyes, "Yeah, it is…You aren't going to run are you?" Steve said softly.

Kono smiled at him, "I'm not going anywhere Steve. I promise"

They sat there in silence, enjoying the peace they found in each others arms. The outside world may not understand them, but at that moment it did not matter. They had each other.

Hours later, Steve sat in his office after waiting for the team to get in the office. After Kono left his house he sat in the kitchen, replaying Kono words mixed with Chin words from the night before. Steve needed a plan concerning their relationship, the team and Kono safety. Steve left his house with a headache. He heard Danny and Chin voices outside his office; he could hear Danny telling Chin about last night adventure with drunken Kono. 'Shit, another thing for Chin to be piss about' Steve thought as he stepped outside his office to tell the guys about the case they just received.

"Morning Danny, morning Chin" Steve greeted them; he only got a head nod from Chin.

Things were going to be interesting now with Chin knowing about Kono and his relationship. Shit, he still needed to tell Danny. Kono strolled into the office with a box of donuts.

"Morning guys" she said causally and passed out donuts to Chin and Danny.

"You have made my morning Kono" Danny said with a mouthful of doughnut.

"Thanks cuz" Chin muttered to her. Kono narrowed her eyes at him and moved onto to give Steve a doughnut and a smile.

Steve took the doughnut and let his eyes wander to the white shorts and blue tank top she changed into when she went home. Steve preferred his tee shirt she was wearing earlier but she still looked good.

The team gathered around the screen, looking over the new case of a man found dead in a abandoned warehouse.

"Danny and I will go to the crime scene. Kono and Chin will go to the vic's house" Steve ordered as they finished going over the case file. Kono glared at him for putting Chin and her together. She could be piss at him later but those two needed to talk and so did Danny and him. 'This is going to be a fun case' Steve thought to himself dryly.


	10. Chapter 10

AN-Thank you for reading! Sorry I haven't respond to your guys reviews but I will this weekend when I get a chance! Please keep reading and reviewing! Means the world to me! CBS owns all. =) All mistakes are mine.

The car drive to the vic's house was silent. Kono sat in the passenger seat, wondering if the drive could get any longer and how long Chin was going to be piss about her relationship with Steve. 'Well, if he was going to be piss, so was am I' Kono thought to herself. Kono looked through the passenger window, watching million dollar houses go by when Chin broke the silence.

"You couldn't pick another surf bum or another club owner or any of the other types of guys you have gone for in the past. You had to get with Steve" Chin said harshly.

"Are you for real Chin? For once I find a decent guy compared to all the other guys I have dated in the past, and you don't approve" Kono reported back.

"Yes, I don't approve because it's Steve. Your boss for fuck sakes! If people find out about your relationship, your rep as a rookie officer could be destroy because people will talk and create rumors. And how bout the team's rep? And let's not forget about that he older than you and has a list of people who wants his head on a stick is a mile long!" Chin shouted in the small four door car.

Kono sat there in silence, too angry to say anything back. Chin has always had her back in the past and that's why Kono hated to admit that she was more hurt than angry Chin didn't have her back now. Kono wanted to scream that Steve made her like how she felt when she did surf competitions before she messed up her knee. He made her feel that rush she would get on the waves. He made her feel the buzz of excitement that ran through her body after a competition. Steve made her feel- even without the ability to do what she once loved- complete.

"Whatever Chin, you don't get it and that's fine with me. My business is my own damn business outside the office"

A moment past and Chin let out a frustrated sigh, "Kono I just don't want to see you get hurt. And being in a…relationship with Steve doesn't give you the best odds."

"I don't need you to worry about me; I am a grown woman with a gun."

"I know that Kono, but you're my little cuz. I want what is best for you' Chin said softly, his voice filled with concern.

"Steve may not be right for me but right now he makes me happy and I won't stop seeing him and being happy because you're a worry freak. I'm done talking about this with you Chin" Kono snapped.

Chin sighed, "Fine, we'll drop it for now but we will be talking more later."

Kono said nothing back, letting the silence speak for her.

At the crime scene Danny and Steve stood over the dead body, examining the dead body from the gunshot in his head to the clothing he was wearing at the time of death. Danny crouched by the body to look at the victim's watch.

"So how was dealing with drunken Kono last night?" Danny asked.

A smile broke on Steve's face, remembering Kono and him making love on his bedroom floor and later that night twice in his bed.

Danny looked up at him, "Why are you smiling? Your face is going to crack if your smile gets any bigger."

'Well here it goes, better to tell him now than later' Steve thought to himself.

"Kono and I are in relationship"

"Huh. That's nice. Who are you dating and what poor fool is dating Kono?" Danny asked, not understanding that Steve meant they were in relationship together.

"I'm the poor fool" Steve said dryly.

Danny stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"Man, April Fools was a few months ago."

Steve chuckled, "I'm being serious. We have been…seeing each other for the last few months."

Danny stood up from the ground, "Are we talking about the same Kono? Our Kono? The one with a bottomless pit for a stomach? The one that thinks she's a fish when she is in the water? The one that can kick asses? Has a cousin who is a police officer that has a gun and would know how to get rid of your body?" Danny ranted.

"Yep, we're talking about the same Kono".

Danny was shocked and stood there in silence, staring at Steve like he grew three heads.

"If you tell me it's a bad idea being with her, I will your ass here."

Danny shrugged, "Well, it is a bad idea but when do you ever have a good idea?"

Steve punched his shoulder.

"Shit, you're getting meaner. She's rubbing off on you!" Steve laughed as Danny continued, "But hey, if you're happy, I'm happy. All I ask is for you two to be careful."

Steve gave Danny a pat on the back, "Thanks Danny but now since we're done with our Hallmark moment, let's talk about our dead guy."

The team meet back at headquarters to discuss what they had found out about Tim Rogers. Tim Rogers was a manger at a small hotel, he had no kids or wife but he did have a few girlfriends on the side but nothing that seemed too serious. He lived in a five bedroom house with a pool in the back. Tim's life sounded good on paper but underneath the surface things weren't going that well for him. He was behind paying his house payment and other bills and there was rumors going around the hotel that the owner of the hotel was thinking of firing him.

"The house was cleaned; the only thing we found of importance was his day book." Chin spoke, leaning back in his chair.

"We looked through it and yesterday he had a meeting at three o' clock. Location and with who is unknown. But it must have been important since he had it in bold and underlined" Kono said as she stood by the computer, examining her chip finger nails.

Steve nodded, "Danny I want you to look over his spending reports from yesterday and the month. Kono, I want you to go through his girlfriends' backgrounds and his co-workers at the hotel. Chin and I will go look at his car the crime scene unit brought in." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Danny and Kono sat at their desks in silence for a good hour until Danny was about to explode about Steve's and her relationship.

"So…you and Steve huh?" Danny asked causally.

Kono kept her eyes on her computer, "What about Steve and I Danny?"

"Are you two, like going steady?"

Kono rolled her eyes, "Yes, Danny we're going steady. I'm just waiting for him to ask me to the high school prom so I can buy a pink dress".

Danny gave Kono a 'Was being a smart ass needed?' look.

Kono shot back at Danny's look, "What? What do you expect me to say?"

"Something along the lines 'he makes my heart skip a beat and he's terrible in bed."

Kono was laughing at him when Chin and Steve walked back into the office.

"What's so funny"? Steve asked Kono.

"Oh, I was just waiting for Kono to tell me how bad you're in bed" Danny answered for Kono.

Steve snorted, "Yeah, right". Steve said, causing Chin to glare at him.

Danny could feel the tension coming off Chin across the room, "Well look at the time. I need to pick Grace up from her mom place."

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny using his daughter as a escape route. "Let's call it a night. We can finish going over the records tomorrow and hopeful we'll get the results of the finger prints Chin and I found in the car."

Kono and Chin started to pack up their things when Danny was half way to the exit of the office. "Later guys" Danny called out before he left. Steve made his way into his office and sat at his desk to put away paperwork that was scattered on his desk. Kono crept into his office a few minutes after saying a tense good night to Chin. Steve looked up from his desk as Kono took a seat in a chair across from his desk.

"I thought we were calling it a night boss."

Steve shrugged "We are. I just need to put away some paperwotk."

Kono nodded and walked to his office doorway, "Dinner at your place?" she asked.

Steve leaned back in his leather chair, "How about dinner at your place instead?"

A quick look of panic crossed Kono face, "Your place is closer though." Kono pointed out.

"I know but we never go to your place."

"It's nothing special brah." Kono said, messing with her hair.

"Kono sooner or later we're going to have to stay at your place."

"I know that…but it's messy right now."

Steve laughed, "I won't judge, I promise."

"You better not or else…"Kono warned him.

Steve rose from his chair and walked towards his doorway to stand in front of Kono. His hands trailed up her arms to her neck and grasped the sides of her neck gently and pulled her to him for a deep kiss. Kono hands went to his hips to pull him closer to her body, their tougnes playing a power game and fighting for control of the kiss. Kono broke away and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"See you in hour" she said as she walked away from his office door away, towards the office exit. Leaving Steve to stare at her back side and with a powerful tug in his stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

AN- Thank you for reading! Please keep reviewing (it makes me update faster lol).

CBS owns the show.

Steve knocked on Kono door ten minutes earlier than he was suppose to; Kono opened the door wearing a pair of gym shorts and a tank top.

"You're early. I'm not done cleaning."

Steve laughed as Kono let him inside her home, "You didn't have to clean. I have seen your desk at work."

Kono rolled her eyes, "Fine" she said and took a seat on her couch and watched Steve take in his surroundings. Steve liked her home with the bright colored walls, random objects on shelves and loud printed throw pillows. Her home reveled to Steve Kono softer and more feminine side of her. Steve took a seat next to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I like your home. It fits you."

Kono smiled at him, "So I'm guessing Danny took the news of us okay?" she asked.

"For the most part. I don't think us being a couple is on his top five list of things that bother him next to pineapples. How did it go with Chin?"

Kono closed her eyes and leaned her head against Steve shoulder. "He is so hard headed."

"It must be a family trait." Steve teased.

"Shut up." Kono barked with no bite in it.

The night went on without any talk of work or Chin. They ordered in pizza and ate it with beer, watching an old cheesy ninety's movie. Kono fell asleep against Steve on the couch halfway through the movie. After it was over, Steve turned it off with the remote and listened to the quiet night sounds and Kono soft breathing. Steve picked up sleeping Kono and found his way to her bedroom. She had awoken when Steve laid her down on her bed.

"Stay" Kono muttered with her eyes half mast. Steve allowed her to pull him into bed with her and he quickly fell asleep with Kono in his arms.

Steve body woke up at six like clockwork. He could hear the noises of the morning in the neighborhood, birds chirping and cars leaving for work. He slowly detangled himself from Kono and slipped his jeans on that he took off sometime the night before. Steve kissed Kono on the forehead and left her room. He made his way to the kitchen and started to make Kono morning coffee and then search for his keys and shoes to leave. He was about to leave a note for Kono by the coffee maker when he heard Kono bare feet putter to the kitchen.

"Why are you up?" Kono muttered, rubbing her tired eyes. Sleepy Kono always made Steve smile in the inside.

"I was going to head to my place for a shower and clothing."

Kono shook her head and grabbed him by his left hand and lead them to her small lavender colored bathroom. Kono hand slipped behind the shower curtain and turned the shower on. Without saying a word, Kono stripped her clothing and stepped into the shower, behind the curtain. Steve stood there for a second, watching her shadow through the curtain and then wasted no time removing his clothing and steeping into the shower. Kono turned to face him and reached up to his hair to massage shampoo into it. Steve closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling Kono fingers massaging his scalp. After she washed the shampoo out, she repeated the process with creme rinse. Steve turned Kono around and pulled her back to his chest and returned the favor. Her hair products smelled like floral and lavender. He could breathe in her scent for hours if he could. After he was done, Kono turned to face him once again and they took turns washing each other bodies with her body soap that smelled like sunshine. There soft touches lead to soft kisses and soft moans. Kono fingers tangled in his hair and Steve's large hands cupping her backside and lifting her up against the shower wall. The hot water poured down on their heads as he slowly entered her with one deep thrust. Kono wrapped her legs around his waist and they meet halfway with each thrust. Their moans became louder than the pouring water. They came together in a earthshaking moment. Kono ears were still ringing when her legs slid down from his waist. Kono whispered in his ear "Good morning". Steve chest rumbled softly when he laughed and thought to himself 'One hella of a way to start a day.'

AN2- I know this chapter was cheesy but I couldn't resist myself. I love cheesy things =)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Hello! I really hope you like this chapter because I really do =) Thank you for reading! Please review (the reviews are like a drug to me that make me all warm and fuzzy inside). CBS owns it.

The day only got better from there. Later in the morning at the office the finger print they found in the car came back. It belonged to Sara Wilson, a sister of one of the victim past girlfriends. Steve and Danny brought her in for questioning to discover from her, Tim was behind on his bills because a few months earlier her sister, a drug addict, owed her dealer more than she had. She then went to Tim for the money, Tim was only able to pay half of what she owed but the three of them made a deal that Tim would pay the half and Ann (Sara sister) would pay the other half in two months. But before she was able to pay it off, she died of an overdose, leaving Tim with the rest of the balance that he could not afford. The last time Sara talk to him, he was thinking about getting off the island and go to LA for awhile until he had the money. After questioning Sara, the team had the dealer name and where he sold, a shady bar west of the ware house where the body was found. When they got to the bar Kono and Chin took the back entrance while Danny and Steve went through the front door. Steve walked back to the bar and asked the bartender where he could find Rob Suarez. The bartender tilted his head the left corner of the bar. Steve and Danny marched up to the table where Rob was drinking a beer.

"Rob Suarez?" Danny questioned.

"It depends. Who's asking?'

"Hawaii Five-0" Steve responded.

Rob bolted out of his chair and raced outside the back door with Danny and Steve closely behind. They made out into the alley of the bar and Rob made a left in the alley, heading to the main street when he was knocked down by Chin and pinned down by Kono. Steve and Danny jogged towards where Rob was trapped between the hard pavement and Kono. Danny handed Kono a pair of hand cuffs and after she cuffed Chin pulled him off the ground. Danny searched him for weapons but did not find any; instead he found a bag of coke.

"Well Rob, this isn't your day." Steve said before reading his rights.

Ten hours later with questioning Rob, getting a warrant to search his home and searching his one bedroom apartment, the case was closed. Kono and Chin found the gun that was used to kill Tim underneath Rob's bed and bank statements Rob had stolen from Tim's car. Danny and Steve kept questioning him until he was tired of denying that the gun was his. The boys left the office after quickly finishing their paperwork, leaving Kono and Steve in the office. Kono strolled into his office a quarter till seven, "Dinner?"

Steve looked up from his work, "I still need to finish more work. But I can meet you at home in about a hour." It took a second and a look of panic over Kono face for Steve to realize whet he said. _Home_. He referred his house as _home, _his and her_ home. _

Shit.

Kono hid her moment of panic and strolled over to his desk and gave him a fast kiss on the lips and walked back to his doorway.

"Actually, I'm kinda tired tonight. So I'll just see you tomorrow boss. Night."

Steve watched her retreat from his office; it still felt like she had one foot in the door of their relationship and one foot out, ready to book it if things got too much for her. Steve sighed and thought about the night that begun…their relationship.

-Flashback-

It was a bad case for everyone. A family of three was killed because of a business deal gone sour with the father's boss and a ruthless business man. The father, the husband, knew nothing about his boss shady business deals under the table. But the man he was doing business knew about him. And when the boss took a wrong turn, the boss placed the blame on the innocent family man. He was thirty six years old with a thirty four years old wife with a little boy who just started fifth grade. All cases the team got were bad, but this one was one of the worst. After two weeks of chasing leads and no sleep, the case was finally over. Chin went home to hold his wife and Danny went home to help his little girl do her math homework. But all Steve and Kono had to go home to were their thoughts. Steve drove aimlessly, not ready to face the emptiness of his house, until he found himself parked at the beach near his house. Steve walked the shoreline, watching the people in and out of the water. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw Kono walking up to him in her black two piece swimming suit, carrying her board.

"Hey boss." She greeted him as she stood in front of him.

"Hey Kono." He said as he forced his eyes not look over her exposed body.

"How are you?" Kono asked softly.

Steve gave a shrug, "I'm alright. The better question is how are you? I know the case was…harder than the cases we have gotten before."

Kono shrugged back at him, "I'm fine brah…the waves helped for the most part."

Steve nodded.

They stood in silence, looking away from each other, denying how torn up the case still made them feel.

Steve cleared his throat, "Wanna come over for a beer?"

Kono smiled, "That is the best thing I have heard all day."

Steve walked her to her vehicle and watched her put board away and wiggled into a pair of jean shorts over her swim suit bottoms. Kono got into the driver seat, "See you in fifteen?" Kono smiled at him.

Steve nodded, ignoring the pang he felt in his gut he got whenever she smiled at him "That works."

Steve and Kono spent the rest of their night sitting on Steve's back porch, keeping the conversation light as they sipped on their beers. Later that night before he fell asleep his last thought was tonight was the first night he felt so at ease in awhile. All because of a girl with a smart mouth and kind eyes.

After that night drinking and sitting on Steve's porch it became their Friday night tradition after an easy or hard case. Their conversations got deeper, talking about childhood memories and little things that made them who they were, ranging from favorite movie to something that got them through the rough patches of life.

It was another Friday night but instead of sitting outside they were sitting on his couch because a storm was brewing all day finally begun. They sat on his couch with the rain pouring down outside as they drank their beers.

Kono and Steve finally stopped laughing at a story Kono told of when Chin was younger and gotten himself locked in one of their aunts closet. Kono reached over Steve to put down her empty glass on the coffee table on the side of the couch. Kono hand briefly drifted across his hard chest after she sat down her glass and a spark was lit between them. Their eyes slammed into each other as Kono froze partly sitting up above him. Steve thought he had been so strong over the last month, fighting his desire to kiss her lips and caress her soft skin like he would do in his dreams. But that night, Steve was done fighting; he wanted to know how her lips felt and how she would feel underneath him. Steve right hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Kono moaned when their lips and tongues meet for the first time. Their lips fit perfectly against each other. Kono quickly moved to straddle his legs to get closer to him. A wave of joy went through Steve's body when she got on top of him. His hands moved underneath her shirt to feel her soft torso and back.

Kono broke away from his lips, "Are you sure you want this?"

Steve answered by attacking her neck with his lips at the same time his hands moved to cup her small breasts through her bra.

Kono moaned loudly, "I take that at a yes."

Steve smiled against her neck. If they were going to do this, Steve wanted it to be in his bed not his couch; his hands went to her ass to hold her against him as he stood up and walked them to his bedroom. Right when they landed on Steve's bed, they both attacked each other clothing, wanting to feel skin-to-skin contact. They moaned at the same time when their bare bodies touch each other. Kono forced Steve lips to hers as her hands went on a mission to feel every inch of his body she could reach. Kono loved how his strong and big felt on top of her, and she definitely loved how his thick and long member felt against her groin. Steve needed to be inside of Kono five minutes ago.

Steve broke their kiss, "Are you on the pill?"

Kono lips stopped sucking on his neck (which was making it nearly impossible for Steve to think) "Yes Steve, now please get inside of me."

"Thank god" Steve muttered and listened to Kono demanded. Steve slowly pushed his member inside of her. She felt so tight and wet around him, Steve felt like comparing being inside of Kono like being in heaven. He kept pushing his member in and out till he fitted all the way inside of her. Kono gasped in pleasure, she could not get over how…big he was and how amazing he felt inside of her. Steve brought her legs to rest on his shoulders and Kono let out a loud moaned in appreciate of the new angle.

Each hard and fast thrust brought Kono higher and higher.

Each thrust her moans of his name got louder.

Each thrust brought Steve to a new level of pleasure.

With a sharp bite on Kono's neck, she came and screamed his name. Steve kept moving to draw out her pleasure and with one single thrust he reached the highest level of pleasure and came inside of Kono.

All they could hear was the pouring rain outside his bedroom window and their heavy breathing. Steve stayed on top of her until he felt strong enough to roll over to lie next to Kono.

"Wow…"Kono whispered, her voice still gone from the scream.

"Agreed." Steve muttered back.

Kono turned her head to look into Steve eyes, "We should do this more often." She said seriously.

Steve laughed, "Oh yeah? How would it work with our jobs and our relationship?"

Kono smiled at him "We're mature adults right? We can have hot sex without complicating things."

Steve agreed with her by kissing her slowly and thoroughly.

"It won't change a thing" Kono muttered against his lips.

-End of Flashback-

She was wrong though, Steve thought as he drove home to his empty bed. It did change things. Changed so much, Steve thought he might be falling in love with her. And that was the last thing Steve wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

AN/ This chapter is pretty short and I feel not the strongest chapter, so I apologize for both accounts but I needed this chapter to happen for future chapters ideas. Thank you for reading! I love all the alerts and reviews!

Kono sat on the beach, listening to the waves instead of her thoughts. Kono liked to do things at her own pace, when she learned how to surf learned how to time herself and waves. After her surfing accident she forced herself to recover quickly to be able to jump into the water again. Kono lived by her own watch, not someone else watch. She knew Steve wasn't forcing her to in sync with the pace he liked to do things. But his pace scared her. Kono could see herself easily getting lost in him so rapidly that she wouldn't know how to find the surface again. It was like she was on her board, riding an amazing wave and then wiping out and going underneath the water, with that quick feel of panic, unsure what way was up. But when she did find the surface and able to breath in the fresh air and feel her blood pumping through her body. That is how it was with him.

Kono rubbed her tired eyes knowing she should get off the sand and go home to her bed but all she wanted to do was sit there till the answer to her problem came to her. She heard footsteps on the sand behind her and without looking over to the person who sat next to her on the sand, she knew it was Steve.

Of course, the answer to her problem didn't come, the problem itself came.

"Hey" Kono greeted him.

Steve greeted her with a nod.

It was silent between them for almost ten minutes when Kono broke it.

"I'm sorry I panicked on you."

"I know Kono. I'm an intense guy."

Kono gave a weak laugh, "Yes, yes you are and I'm not going to lie, your intensity sometimes scares me."

"I get that a lot." Steve took her left hand to entwine it with his hand. "I promise to try and to be so intense if you promise not to run when you get scared."

Kono smiled up at him, "I can make that promise."

They stayed on the beach till the night coldness washed over them.

"Your place or mine?" Kono asked with a smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yours is closer."

Kono took cupped the sides of his face and brought him for a kiss.

"See you in few." Kono said with a wink and walked away, leaving Steve grinning like a fool.

Later that night after making love, Steve looked down at Kono who drifted into sleep already and knew at that moment, without a doubt in his mind, he did love her. And had no clue what to do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

AN- I hope you enjoy the chapter! I think this may be my new favorite chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Please keep reviewing! They support me to keep writing! I don't own anything but my ideas =) All mistakes are mine.

Steve could see the trigger being pulled.

He could the bullet ripping through Kono's skin.

And there was nothing he could do to help her as chaos surrounded them. The moment her body hit the ground, was the moment when Steve's world changed.

24 hours earlier…

"Danny it's okay you have lost three games of pool against me" Chin said with a smirk and Danny groaned in defeat. The team was out for drinks after a day of being stuck in the office, doing mind-numbing paperwork. It was a love/hate relationship with the days they didn't get cases. It was nice not to talk about a dead body and it was nice not be shot at or having to fire their weapons. But at the same time, being stuck in the office was boring and they could only handle so much of each other altogether in one day.

Drinks were planned for the night because they had no clue when the next time they would have down time. The tension from Chin about Steve and Kono relationship was still there granted, but it was starting to ease down a bit. Steve and Kono relationship was getting stronger daily but was going at a steady, slow pace for Kono. They stayed at each other places almost every night but there was also a night when they had spaced from each other. It was doing them good even though Kono was starting to hate sleeping without Steve.

Kono was sipping on her drink when Steve cell phone went off, it was never good when his cell phone went off so late at night. He walked away from the table to take the call on the bar outside patio.

"You got lucky Chin." Danny argued for the fifth time.

"Uh-huh, whatever helps you sleep better at night brah." Chin replied.

Kono laughed at Danny's defeated face.

"Don't laugh Kono. I would like to see you beat him at pool."

"Nah, I'm good. I know I can't beat Chin at pool." Kono replied right when Steve returned to the table with a grim face on.

Danny saw Steve's face and groaned, "Shit, what now?"

"The governor just called me. A boat was found at the harbor with five dead girls, all missing for the past year."

'Fuck' was all Kono could think.

"Sex trafficking?" Chin questioned.

Steve nodded, "So far, it looks like it."

Danny ran his fingers through his hair, "When do we start?"

"Bright and early tomorrow morning. It's too late and dark to start now. Instead of meeting at the office in the morning, we'll meet at the harbor where the boat was found. I'll text you guys the GPS points."

The team nodded in agreement.

"Well it's a wrap for me. If I stay out any later, the wife will have my head" Chin said as he stood up from the table.

Danny smirked "Old married man."

Chin glared at Danny.

"I'm calling it a night too." Steve spoke as he pulled out his car keys.

Kono nodded in agreement and stood up.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Fine, I guess it's off to bed for me as well."

The team went their separate ways in the parking lot. Steve and Kono walked to his car and Steve opened Kono door before going to the driver side door.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your place? Or we can stop by your place in the morning for clothes on the way to the harbor?" Steve asked as he started to pull out of the bar parking lot.

Kono yawned and rested her head on the head seat "Your place in fine."

Steve smiled in the darkness of the car.

It was around eleven when they walked into Steve's house. As Steve did a search of the house and door locks, Kono prepared to go to bed. Her toothbrush next to Steve's toothbrush made her feel so domestic. She liked it. Kono had her teeth and hair brushed and her face washed when Steve was done with the security checks and entered his bedroom. He had been more paranoid and caution with Kono around. And it was driving her mad but she was hoping it was only stage he would pass. After Steve brushed his teeth, he stripped to his bare skin and came up behind Kono as she went to put one of his shirts on for bed. His arms wrapped around her naked waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"No funny business mister, I'm a little busy getting dress here."

Steve smiled against her neck, "I don't know why you even bother wearing a shirt and panties to bed. You usually wake up with nothing on." Steve said smugly.

"I like going to bed with your shirt on, not stark naked like you mister SEAL."

Steve pulled the shirt from her grip and threw it on the ground, "tonight we're saving time and just started naked."

Kono allowed Steve to lead her to the bed and into his arms with her back against his chest, on their sides spooning.

Kono sighed in his embrace and closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Kono hands reached behind her and caress the back of his thighs where she could reach.

"I thought no funny business Miss Kono."

"I changed my mind."

Steve smiled and ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts causing Kono to moan. Steve raised her leg onto the top of his thigh to rub his member against her core.

"So much for an early night" Kono said breathlessly.

Steve smiled, "We can stop now and go to bed."

"If you stop I will shoo-." Kono warned

Steve interrupted her by quickly entering her from the behind.

Kono gasped his name. Steve gripped her hip and begun to thrust. Kono fingernails dig into the back of his thigh. Steve teeth nipped at her neck as his other hand slid down to rub her core in time with his thrusts. Kono moaned became louder as his thrusts got faster. Steve smiled as Kono climaxed around his member, her screamed pushed Steve off the edge.

After the storm passed the couple laid there, their heavy breathing the only noise that could be heard in the bedroom.

"See, isn't going to bed without clothes nice." Steve muttered in her ear.

Kono let out a soft laugh, "You were right."

They fell asleep in each other arms, ignorant to what the next few days had in store for them.

The five dead girls looked so young; their natural tan complexion probably was bright and soft when they were alive. Now, their skin was bruised and cut with a tint of dull blue. It made Steve cringed inside, not only for the decreased and their families but for him, the girls were about Kono aged give or take a year. His blood went cold when he thought of if anything ever happened to his Kono.

"Earth to Steve?" Danny called out, bringing Steve out of his dark thoughts.

"I hear you Danny. Chin, I want to find out anything you can about this boat and its history by using the boat make and model serial code. Kono, I want you to go the girls old work places and talk to their coworkers to see if they remember anything from before the girls disappearances. Danny and I will talk to the families." The team members broke to their vehicles and Steve passed his car keys to Kono.

"Be careful." He muttered to her before he made his way to Danny's car. Kono flashed him a quick smile, not needing to say anything and letting her smile speck for her.

'_You worry too much, I'll be fine.' _

Hours later after the sun was down, the team meet back at headquarters and were waiting for Kono to show up to discuss what they learned today. Chin tracked the boat to its first owner and went to the next sale and the next sale of the boat. Which lead him to the current owner of the boat, Luke Davis who passed away from a heart attack a year earlier. The boat then went throughout the family and was last known in the possession of Luke's great grand child Ben. The families of the decreased girls tried to help Danny and Steve but their grief overpowered their memories from a year ago. The guys hoped Kono had better luck than they did with the coworkers. 'If only she would pick up her cell phone' Steve thought to himself as he got her voice mail straight away once again. The feeling in his gut was getting stronger by the seconds, something wasn't right.

"We have a problem boss." Chin spoke.

"Of course we do." Steve said dryly.

"Ben is a silent partner in three out of the five businesses the girls worked at."

Danny took the words right out of Steve's mouth before he spoke them.

"Fuck, Kono."

Steve stood by Chin desk like a statue as panic filled thoughts raced through his mind. Steve knew he needed a plan of action but all he could think was 'Kono has to be okay'. Steve broke out of this trance, "Chin I want you to find all the information you can find on Ben Davis and see if you can track Kono phone. Danny I want you to go to his home address and tear his place apart. I will go deal the governor."

He didn't give a damn what the governor said, nothing was going to happen to Kono.

Two hours later, Chin had all of Ben properties locations and a three mile radius of Kono cell phone locator. Danny found hidden paper forms concerning 'business transactions' that all occurred a few days after the girls gone missing. Steve got the okay go from the governor to move in on Ben properties with a task force. The property that was the closer in Kono cell phone locator range was a family home under construction. The task force surrounded the house as the team and a few task force members entered the house from the front and back of the house. Steve stormed into the house with his weapon up and ready to fire. Steve eyes automatically went to Kono tied to a chair in the open kitchen. Steve moved towards and guns went off, breaking the windows behind him. Ten armed men came into Steve vision and begun to fire at the team and task force. Kono used the chaos to her advantaged and begun to struggle in the ropes that held her down. Kono managed to cut loose from the ropes and made a move to get out of the line of fire.

But she wasn't fast enough

Steve could see the trigger being pulled.

He could the bullet ripping through Kono's skin.

And there was nothing he could do to help her as with the chaos surrounding them.

The outside task force came barging in, surrounding the remaining armed men. Steve jumped from his cover spot and raced to Kono laying body. He could barely hear Chin calling for an ambulance.

His eyes could only see Kono blood seeping through his hands where he was putting pressure on. The bullet torn though her left side.

He could only hear her muttering his name.

"Shhh, I got you baby. You'll be okay. Just keep your eyes open on me."

Kono eye lids were half open as she gave him a weak smile, "When you…said be c-careful earlier...I thought…you were t-talking about your car." Kono joke weakly.

Steve gave her a weak smile, "Smart ass" he muttered.

Steve had to force himself away from her when the EMTS arrived and begun to treat and move her to the ambulance. Steve watched them put unconscious Kono in the back of the ambulance. He looked down at his hands, covered in blood. Steve's hands had been covered in blood before but he thought he would never have Kono's blood on his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

AN- I LOVED all the reviews I am getting for this story, please keep them coming! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and enjoying it! I hope I keep on making you guys happy! I don't owe anything but my thoughts and my mistakes!

The dull noises of the hospital hallway made Steve want to punch a wall. He say next to Danny and Chin in the waiting room plastic chairs. 'No one was getting the message that Doctor Well was not in the fucken building after being paged more than three times' Steve thought to himself as he leaned back, looking at the off white ceiling tiles.

"Fuck this" Steve muttered to himself.

"We should know something already" Chin argued with himself.

"I know you two are both impatient but the surgeons need to take their time" Danny said, the voice of reason.

Steve glared at the ceiling, "Shit…this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her go by herself."

Chin closed his eyes, "You didn't know Steve. You can't blame yourself for Kono doing her job."

Steve went back to listening to the hospital noises, ignoring his need to argue with Chin.

The clock stroked one a.m. when a surgeon approach the men.

"Family of Officer Kono Kalakaua?" the surgeon asked.

The guys quickly stood up.

"Is she okay?" Steve asked immediately, his gut clenching for the surgeon response.

The surgeon smiled, "She's a fighter. The bullet was lodged in her abdomen. We got lucky it didn't exit through her back or nicked any of her organs. She lost a lot of blood so she'll be under for a while. With the bullet wound, she had two fractured ribs and a sprained wrist with some extra bruising on her body."

Steve felt like he was going to puke listening to all the damage and pain that was inflicted on his Kono.

The surgeon noticed the guys' pale and tense faces.

"I understand all her injuries sound… pretty bad but with rest and time she'll make a full recovery."

Steve nodded, his mind trying to process everything the doctor had said.

"Can we see her?" Chin asked nervously.

The surgeon nodded, "She's in room 288 down this hallway"

"Thank you Doctor" Danny said quickly as he fell behind Chin and Steve rapidly walking down the hallway.

The guys quietly walked into Kono hospital room with fears of seeing what condition she was in.

Steve would never forget the sight of Kono lying on that hospital bed.

Her eyes were closed and her dark black hair was spread across the white pillow her head was rested on. She had an IV connected to her right arm with the sprain wrist wrapped with ACE bandage. Steve could see the bruises the surgeon mentioned along her arms and the side of her neck leading to a huge bruise on her left cheek. Kono looked so small and defenseless lying on the hospital bed. A person could tell where she was bandage up on her abdomen by the creases the bandage made through the hospital grown. They stood over her bed in silence with Danny eyes tightly closed, Chin face grim and dark and Steve fists clenched tightly.

Fuck.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Ever.

Not to Kono.

Not to Steve's Kono.

Steve took a seat beside her bed and gently reached out to hold her small left hand.

"I'll stay with her" Steve said in a tone that would not be argued with.

Chin opened his mouth to argue with Steve but Danny stopped him by a placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Man, let him stay. You need to get home. You need to see your wife as much as she needs to see you." Danny said softly.

Chin hesitated but nodded in agreement, "Call me if anything changes" Chin ordered before placing a soft kiss on Kono forehead and walked out the door.

"You can go home Danny. We'll be fine." Steve muttered, his thumb caressing the top of Kono's hand.

Danny wanted to argued but how Steve said "we'll be fine" made him stop. He understood Steve just needed to be alone with her.

Danny placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Call me if you need anything." Steve nodded and did not even look up from Kono face when Danny walked out. Steve was left in the room to listen to Kono breathing and the machines beeping in the background.

If he was to live another fifty years, he wished he would never feel the way he did in the hospital room ever again.

He felt the left over fear that he felt when he thought he was going to lose her.

He felt the hatred he had against the men who put Kono in the hospital.

He felt the anger he had against himself for letting this happen to Kono.

Steve had forgotten how it felt to feel so much all at the same.

He usually avoided feeling anything at all.

But a girl with soft black hair, a beautiful smile and legs that went on forever changed that for him.

At that moment holding Kono warm hand he wondered to himself what he would do if anything was to ever happen to her or how he would ever be able to walk away from her.


	16. Chapter 16

AN- Sorry it took me forever to update! Been super busy with school and work. This chapter is pretty short so sorry about that. Please review! I am needy and need reviews to write! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all your support! =)

Sunlight sneaked through the hospital windows blinds pulling Steve out of his restless sleep. He raised his head off the side of Kono bed to look up at her sleeping. Steve was awake off and on throughout the night, checking on Kono to make sure she was doing okay. The doctor said she would probably not wake up till the afternoon due to the medicine she was on. Steve rubbed his tired eyes, wishing she would wake up already. He knew the doctor said she was okay but Steve needed to hear her voice and see her brown eyes to be reassured she was okay.

Until then he was on edge.

Steve looked at his watched that told him in was thirty pass ten. He rose from his chair to stretch his legs and walked over to the window to open the blinds to let some of the Hawaiian sun into the room. He stared mindlessly outside the window when he heard a moan from Kono. Steve took three long strides to her bedside to watch her eyes slowly open. The tension Steve's body held since the moment the gun was fired started to ease out of his body.

"Good morning baby." Steve said softly as her eyes were almost all the away open.

"Hi." Kono croaked out.

Steve quickly put a straw to her mouth for her to drink some water.

Kono sipped on the water slowly and let the straw out of her mouth and closed her eyes for a second.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"Hurt."

"Let me get a nurse and she can help you with the pain" Steve went to leave her bedside but Kono grabbed his wrist.

"Stay." She said weakly.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed her hair away from her face.

"You had me scared Kono."

Kono gave a weak smile "You scared? I don't believe. You're a badass SEAL."

He brought her hand to his lips to kiss it, "Even badass SEALS get scared when their girlfriend gets shot."

"Sorry." She said sheepish.

Steve let out a deep breath, "I'm just happy you're okay. Promise me you won't get shot again."

"I can't promise that. I am a cop but I can promise I'll try not to."

Steve nodded, "I can take that for now."

The room door opened as Chin and the doctor walked in.

Chin rushed her Kono side and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't ever do that again, you know I hate waiting in hospitals for you."

Kono gave a weak laugh, "Sorry cuz, I forgot."

The doctor spoke up, "We're going to run some tests to make sure everything is okay and if everything is good you should be able to go home in a few days. "

Kono frowned, Steve wasn't sure if the frown was caused by what the doctor said or her pain.

"Kono don't make that face. You did get shot and beaten up. It's not the greatest idea to go home so soon." Chin said dryly.

Kono tried to sit up and glare at Chin but instead she winced in pain.

"A nurse will come in shortly to give you something for the pain." The doctor said before walking out with her charts.

Kono groaned "I don't want pain meds."

Chin rolled his eyes "Don't be a baby Kono."

Kono stuck her tongue out at him when the nurse walked in and ejected pain medicine into her IV.

Kono glared at Chin causing Steve to smile and kiss her forehead.

"Suck it up honey" Steve said against her forehead.

The second her eyes drifted off to sleep Chin spoke "Let's talk outside."

Steve nodded and followed Chin into the hallway.

"I want to thank you for staying with her last night. I wouldn't want her to wake up by herself. What happened last night was not your fault, Kono was doing her job. None of us knew what was going to happen."

Steve nodded as Chin continued to speak.

"I'm sorry I reacted how I did when I found out about your relationship with Kono. But she's like a little sister to me; I will always be protected over her. I wasn't sure of your…intentions with her but I can see now you really do care about her. But if you hurt her, I will hurt you. Clear brah?"

Steve smiled "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

The guys' fist pounded when Danny strolled up Kono room.

"Hey, how is the rookie?" Danny asked.

"She's good, out cold now." Chin answered.

Danny nodded, "Good, Good."

Steve smiled, this is the first time since Kono was shot Steve's world seemed okay. 'If only it would last' Steve thought to himself as he entered Kono room to watch her peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

AN- Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had finals and life to deal with =( Anywho! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm going to try and updated more frequently! CBS owns all. All mistakes are mine!

It was a few days later when Kono was released from the hospital and under Nurse Steve care. Steve didn't appreciate the nickname although Danny and Chin did. Kono wasn't able to go back to work for a month, give or take how fast her body recovered from the incident. Steve and Kono sat on his back porch, enjoying the quietness of the night with Kono sitting on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes fighting to stay open. With all the medicine the doctors had her on, the only thing Kono ever felt like doing was sleeping.

"Hey sleepy let's get your medicine and into bed." Steve muttered in her ear.

"No, I don't want to go to bed. I don't want to take any more medicine. I want to surf and I want to go back to work and I really want to have sex." Kono grumbled as Steve rose from the chair with her in his arms.

Steve chuckled, "I know baby. But think of it this way, if you follow the doctor orders of resting, letting your body repair itself and take the medicine, and you'll be at work, on your board and underneath me in no time."

Kono sighed, "Fine. But you better be right Nurse Steve." Kono said with a grin as he sat her down on his bed.

Steve only glared at her, "You're so funny Miss Kono. If you take your medicine like a good girl I'll give you a lollipop."

Kono stripped out of her clothing slowly and into one of his shirts and said "Lollipops aren't the only things I'm good at licking. I mean I can also suck-"Steve groaned cut Kono off. Kono laughed as he brought his lips down towards hers.

"You are going to be the death of me." He muttered against her lips.

She only smiled as he broke off from their kiss and retreated into the bathroom and left Kono with her thoughts. Steve was hovering over her and Kono knew in a few days it would start to drive her mad. She could only hope the team got a case so she wouldn't kill him for smothering her.

Yep, she was going to kill him. The first few days, his reminders to take her medicine she could handle. The few first weeks, his overly concerns of her about her working out to regain her strength Kono could handle. But she could not handle him not talking to her; she knew he had nightmares that woke him up during the night. She knew he was distancing himself from her; he would barely touch her at night. But the thing that was hurting Kono the most was at night he would sleep on the right side of the bed. Before the incident there was never his or her side of the bed, they fell asleep and woke up together. Steve was even distancing himself from her in his damn sleep! But now he slept on _his side_ of the bed and she went to bed alone and woke up alone. Kono was sick of it, she was ending it tonight. Kono finally got the a-okay to be able to return to all her daily routines.

Running.

Surfing.

Sex.

She refused to let Steve pretend everything was okay anymore. She refused to let him push her away anymore. Yep, she was either going to kill him with her gun or in the bedroom.

Steve entered the house through the garage and enabled the security system and called out Kono name. Silence rung throughout the house, Steve rubbed his tired eyes hoping she was asleep already. Today was a hard day, the team had to track down a man who kidnapped his ex-boss five year old on because he was angry for being fired. They found the man and the boy unharmed and returned him to his parents. Steve watched the parents hold their son tightly against their chests with tears streaming down their faces. Steve was happy for the family but could only wonder what would have happened if they did not get their son back, safe and sound. It also made him wonder what if he ever had kids, what could happen to them because of his dark past? What could happen to Kono if his enemies found out about her? Steve sighed and took a bottle water out of the fridge, Kono safety had been on Steve's mind a lot since the shooting. Steve thought he was okay with everything but seeing Kono in that hospital bed, rattled him to the core. Steve was more than happy she was recovering but what if she didn't get so lucky next time?

What if he lost her?

What if it was own fault he lost her?

Steve shook his head and made his way to the bedroom to quietly sneak into bed. He didn't want to talk to Kono, he wasn't sure he could handle it. Steve opened the door expecting to be welcomed by darkness and Kono under the covers. He sure in hell wasn't expecting what he saw.

Kono had the bedside lamps on dim with her laying on her side towards him only wearing a dark red lace bra and a matching thong.

"Hey." Kono spoke first, breaking the silence.

Steve just stood there, his eyes roaming every bare and covered inch of her body.

"Um...What are you doing Kono?" Steve asked.

"I'm knitting." Kono rolled her eyes, "What do you think I'm doing? I have been waiting for you to get home."

Steve made no move towards the bed, "Why?" His eyes locked the scar the stitches left on her abdomen.

"Because today I got the a-okay from the doctors to get back to my daily routines." Kono replied and slowly rose from the bed to walk in front of Steve. Her hands skimming his hard abs. "You being one of them." She said with a smile.

"We should wait for a few days before you do anything. Just to be safe." Steve removed her hands from his body and walked past her to his closest.

Kono stood there for a moment in shock. Did she really get brushed off by him? The shock wore off leaving her standing there in anger.

"Are you fucken serious?" Kono said sharply and marched over to his closet.

'Shit.' Steve thought to himself as he took his shirt off.

"Kono, I'm just saying we should wait. Your body needs more time."

Kono laughed humorlessly, "I know my own damn body. And it does not need more time. It needs you."

Kono grabbed Steve and forcefully turned him around and pinned him against his closet door.

"Baby, I am really not in the mood for your games tonight." Steve said sharply.

"Well _honey_, I'm really haven't appreciated going to bed and waking up alone. I haven't been in the mood for let's-push-Kono away game." Kono snapped back, putting more of her weight against him when he tried to move away from her.

Steve closed his eyes, "Kono I just want to go to bed. You look nice right now but all I want is sleep without you forcing yourself on me."

Kono body went cold and she pushed herself away from him.

Steve opened his eyes and regretted every word that had came out of his mouth after he entered the bedroom. Kono stood by the bed with her fists clenched and her lips quivering.

She was fighting the urge to cry.

"Baby, I'm so-"Steve started to say before Kono irrupted him.

"Fine Steve. Go to bed. Get some sleep." Kono said curtly and walked into the bathroom and firmly shut door. Steve heard the locks go in place after he sat down on the edge on the bed with his hands cradling his face.

He really fucked up this time.

Kono re-entered the bedroom wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top with her sandals on her feet. Steve stood up from the bed and tried to near her.

"Don't Steve." Was all she said as she threw her clothes into her suit case and zipped it up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve asked, dreading her answer.

"Home."

She began to walk to the bedroom door when Steve grabbed her arm.

"Let me go. Now" Kono said quietly, anger laced into her words.

"Kono don't go. Stay. We can talk in the morning." Steve tried to bargain with her.

"Steve with everything that you have been doing lately, don't add lying to the list."

Kono wrenched her arm out of his grip and stormed out of the bedroom.

Steve only stood there as she slammed the front door.

He kept standing there when he heard her car start up.

He kept standing there even after he knew she drove off into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

AN- I am so sorry it has taken me so long to updated. At the time internet access it kinda up in the air. But I will not let that stop me! But anyways, the season finale was…oh my! Kono cannot die! I will be very upset with the show and CBS! But enough talk! CBS owns the show, all mistakes are mine.

When Kono woke up with sunlight slowly starting to make its way into her bedroom, Kono first thoughts were 'where am I? Where is Steve?' Both questions she answered herself when her eyes searched her bedroom. She saw her tangled bed sheets proof of how awful she slept without _him _and her suit case thrown by her closet reminding her how angry she was at _him_. Kono slowly rose from her bed, her body beginning to shriek in pain and retaliate at her for not taking any pain medicine the night before. Kono made her way to suit case in search of her medicine but only found clothing. Kono let out a groaned of pain and frustration. Of course, she left what she really needed at _his_ place when she stormed out the night before.

She wouldn't be in so much pain if she took her pain medicine last night.

If she didn't get all sexed up for _him_, she would have taken the medicine. After Kono got home from her doctor appointment and lingerie shopping, she jumped into the water with her surf board. She was in the water for hours when she remembered she still had to get all sexed up for Steve before he got home. With shaving, blowing drying her hair and painting her toes and nails she totally spaced taking her medicine.

If _he_ wasn't such an ass they would have had hot sex and she would still be sleeping. If Kono had her way she would have a sleep coma the morning after a night of having sex with Steve. That was how good the sex was.

If _he_ knew how to think before speaking she wouldn't have stormed out of _his_ house, forgetting her medicine.

'In conclusion, everything was _his_ fault' Kono thought to herself as she crawled into her bed in the attempt to ignore the pain and fall back to a dreamless sleep.

Steve rubbed his tired eyes as he took a drink of his coffee. He had been awake since five a.m. after only a few hours of sleep. After Kono raced out of the house Steve was torn to chase after her or give her some space. He went with the second option but soon regretted it after calling her cell phone for the tenth time with no answer.

The first phone call was to make sure she made it to her home safely.

The second phone call was to ask her to call him in the morning after she was calm enough to talk.

The third phone call was to remind her to take her medicine.

The fourth phone call was to tell her it was unfair of her to walk out during a fight.

The fifth call was to tell her she left her medicine at his house.

After the fifth call his voice messages varied from being concern for her health and angry about her running away because of a stupid fight.

If Steve remembered correctly one voice message was about how amazing she looked and that he regret using the term nice to describe how she looked.

Steve mentally slapped himself every time he remembered that he used the term nice to describe Kono wearing a matching red lace bra and underwear set.

Red.

Lace.

Thong.

'Nice'?

Steve shook his head in disbelief at himself. He sat his empty mug in the sink and glanced at his watch for the hundredth time that morning. Kono should have called him already, at least once to yell at him and other time asking for her medicine. Steve could feel the panic starting to rise in his stomach and stream through his veins.

Kono was dragged out of her sleep and brought back into the world of the living by thud noises coming from her front door. It took Kono a few seconds to come to her senses to realize the thud noises were actually someone knocking at her front door. She closed her eyes, who ever it was could come back later. There was way in hell she could make it from the front door with her body was still roaring in pain. The pounding at the door ceased and Kono closed her eyes hoping to fall back into slumber when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway leading to her room. Kono quickly slid out of bed and reach for her gun in her bedside table. The door open at the same moment Kono raised her gun to her unknown guest.

Steve raised his hands up, "It's just me Kono."

Kono put her gun down as her panic drained from her body. "How the hell did you get in Steve?" Kono yelled at him.

"You're a cop, you should know better not to have shitty locks." Steve replied calmly.

Kono sat down on the edge of her bed and closed her eyes in aggravation, "Why are you here? Obviously I don't want to talk to you."

Steve sat down next to her, "I was worried since you haven't returned any of my phone calls and you left your medicine at home."

Steve rested his hand on her back and begun to stroke it after a few moments of silence between them.

"Honey, I'm sorry about last night. I was a total asshole and you have every right to be angry…but just don't walk away."

"You're right…you are an asshole and I do have every right to sucker punch you right now. But I can walk away when ever the hell I want to since you walked away weeks ago from me emotionally" Kono snapped back at him.

Steve closed his eyes, "You're right, and I'm sorry…I just…don't want to lose you."

"So pushing me away is your brilliant solution of not losing me?"

"I meant lose you in the physical sense…" Steve took a deep breath. "Since the shooting I have been having nightmares of you laying on that ground bleeding and…I can't stop the bleeding. I wake up every time when your pulse stops in the dream. Kono, if anything ever happened to you I honestly don't what I would do. And if you…dies because of me I would never forgive myself."

Steve opened his eyes to stare into Kono eyes filled of tears.

"Steve I'm a cop. Shit is going to happen that you won't have any control over. You think I'm okay when ever you have a gun pointed at you? No, I panic in the inside but I trust your skills as a cop. I know you aren't stupid, reckless yes but not stupid."

Steve weakly smiled, "Tell that to Danny."

Kono returned the small smile. "I need you to trust me as a cop, not just as your girlfriend."

Steve nodded, "I do trust your skills but that doesn't make me fear any less of what could happen to you. On duty and off."

"Steve you told me to take a chance on us, I'm asking you to do the same. I understand your fear, I feel it almost everyday for you and the team but that doesn't stop me from living. We could die tomorrow from being strike by lighting or a UFO landing on us and crush us to death."

Steve was silent for a second and then said "A UFO? Seriously?"

Kono laughed, "Who knows?"

Steve kissed her softly and held her tightly to his body.

"Okay, I promise not to let fear destroy us." Steve whispered into her ear.

Kono smiled against his chest, "I'm still piss at you."

Steve laughed, "I'm piss at myself too, you looked amazing last night."

Steve rose from her bed and grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table and handed it to her with a pain pill. Steve expected an argument but was surprised when she willing took the pill. Steve laid down onto her bed and pulled her down with him. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

Steve closed his eyes and smiled. Things were going to be okay, they had to be because there was no way in hell could he live his life without moments like these.


	19. Chapter 19

AN- I'm sooooo sorry it has taken me forever to update! My laptop had a nervous breakdown but is now feeling much better. Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts, it means so much to mean! =) I hope you enjoy this short but sweet chapter.

CBS owns all. Sad day.

Kono groaned as Steve's alarm clock went off and slowly opened her eyes and remembered what day it was. It was her first day back since the shooting. A huge smile came across Kono face as she poked at Steve's bare chest and got no response from him. This was a shock to Kono, usually Steve woke up before her and had to forcefully wake her up. 'It's pay back time' Kono thought with a smirk. She slowly moved in Steve's embrace to face his naked body. Kono hand gradually made its way up Steve's thigh to make its final destination.

Steve may have been still sleeping but a certain body part of his was up.

Kono bit back a laugh at her inappropriate jokes in her head and begun to stroke his member with a thorough grip. A soft moan rumbled from Steve causing to Kono to stop and glance at his face. He still seemed like he was sleeping, his eyes shut and his body relaxed. Kono then replaced her hand with her mouth, slowly easing his member into her mouth. A louder moan came from Steve and his fingers automatically tangled through her thick hair.

"Well good morning to you too." Steve muttered as Kono begun to suck his member at her slow paced she choose.

Steve moaned and his fingers tighten their grip on her hair.

Kono went on torturing Steve for a few more minutes when Steve had enough and pulled her up and slammed his mouth against her sweet lips. Their tongues struggled for power in the kiss. Steve tore his shirt off her body to feel her soft, bare skin against his naked body. Kono bit back a moan when his hands found their way to her breasts. Steve smiled against her breast when he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked and he was awarded with a moan of his name.

Kono had enough of messing around; she wanted him inside of her.

Now.

Kono slowly eased herself down on his hard member.

Steve muttered a curse when he was all the way in.

Steve moaned a curse when she begun to her hips.

Their bodies moved in sync with each other.

They meet each other with every thrust.

They heard each moan that escaped their mouths.

It was when Steve brought Kono lips down to his and thrust his tongue into her mouth, was when Kono lost herself in pleasure.

In that kissed Kono realized she didn't just have feelings for Steve.

She realized she loved him.

Steve rolled Kono onto her back and begun to thrust harder and faster, drawing out Kono and his pleasure.

With every thrust Kono moans became louder.

With every thrust Steve's breathing became more rugged.

Their bodies came together at the same time with Kono's name on his lips and her nails digging into his back.

Steve rolled onto his side and brought Kono to his chest.

Their eyes meet and Steve's mouth crinkled into a smile.

"That was much better than my morning work ou-"

Kono interrupted Steve "I love you."


End file.
